


What Are You Wearing?

by Dreamin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Virgin Steve Rogers, masturbation mention, mentioned Natasha Romanov/James "Bucky" Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The last thing Steve expected was Darcy wanting phone sex, especially since they're "just friends."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

**What are you wearing? ;)**

Steve Rogers stared at his phone, his brow furrowing in confusion. It was 4:06 AM and his chirping cell had woken him from a dreamless sleep. _Why is Darcy texting me at this hour? And why that?_ Sam had told him and Bucky a while back the significance of texting or asking someone on the phone what they were wearing.

Never in a million years did Steve think Darcy would be the first person to ask him that.

_We’re just friends. Sure, she looks like a pin-up girl and she’s, well, she’s my type but she never seemed like she was interested in me, so why start something now?_

He typed back a reply. **Where are you?**

**I’m the one asking the questions, Rogers. :P What are you wearing?**

A thought struck him. **Darcy, are you drunk?**

**Maybe a little tipsy. Nothing I can’t handle. C’mon, Steve, play with me.**

His concern rising, he decided to call her. She picked up on the second ring.

“Steve, I thought we were sexting.” There was a pout in her voice and a mental image came to him of those full lips of hers ( _probably red tonight_ ) pursed into a sexy little pout.

_Get a grip, Rogers._ “I’m worried about you, Darce,” he said gently. “This isn’t you.”

“Of course it’s me,” she said irritably. “Let’s just say I finally have enough liquid courage in my bloodstream to finally do something I’ve been fantasizing about for months, so stop talking and sext me.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “A gentleman doesn’t sext.”

“Okay, you got me there.” Just as he was about to relax, she added, “Phone sex, then.”

“Darcy…”

“Think about it – no ‘your place or mine?’, no risk of pregnancy or disease (not that I have any), no Walk of Shame, and your virtue remains unsullied.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What about your virtue?”

Darcy scoffed. “My virtue was sullied years ago. C’mon, Steve…”

“Why me?” he asked, his voice softer than he had intended.

“Your heart is bigger than Avengers Tower, I can trust you not to kiss and tell, I know you’re single and probably lonely, and frankly, you’rethehottestguyI’veevermet.” The last bit came out in a rush.

Steve couldn’t help grinning. “What was that last part?”

Darcy huffed in annoyance. “You’re the hottest guy I’ve ever met, happy?”

“Actually, yes, I am.” Steve hesitated for a moment, thinking it over, then he said softly, “Darcy, if we do this, I want it to be when we’re both sober.”

“Why?” She was pouting again.

“So we’ll both remember it.”

There was a happy little squeal on the other end of the line. “Deal!”

He chuckled. “Just text me when you’re free and sober.”

“Will do!”

“Goodnight, Darcy.”

“‘Night, Steve.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for now, that'll probably go up soon.

The next evening, Steve was just putting his dirty dishes in the dishwasher when his phone chirped. _That would be Darcy,_ he thought, and realized he was grinning. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**Are you free?**

**As a bird.**

**Then what are you waiting for? ;) Call me.**

Steve took a deep breath before calling her number.

She answered on the first ring. “Not that I like repeating myself, but what are you wearing?”

He chuckled and felt himself relaxing. “T-shirt and jeans.”

Darcy giggled.

“What?” he asked, confused.

“Is this your first time having phone sex?” she asked softly, amused.

“Yes,” he said honestly. _If she only knew._

“You know the saying ‘the devil is in the details?’ Well, with phone sex, the fun is in the details. Which shirt? Which jeans?”

“Oh.” Steve looked down at himself. “The shirt is the blue one.”

“The really tight one that looks like it was painted on?” she asked, and he could hear the grin in her voice.

He chuckled. “Yeah, I guess.”

“What about the jeans?” she purred. “You always look damn good in tight denim.”

Steve swallowed hard, suddenly hyperaware of exactly how tight his jeans were. “The oldest pair.”

“Ooo…”

“They’re, um, they’re the most comfortable.” _Except in the crotch right now._

“They show off your assets like nothing else.”

Steve cleared his throat, his cheeks flaming. “Thanks. I, um, I think I’d better go to the bedroom if we go any farther.”

Darcy chuckled, the low, pleased sound going straight to his cock. “I should’ve told you, phone sex is best done in the bedroom. I’m already in bed.”

A mental image came to him as he walked to his bedroom – Darcy laying in his bed, her long dark hair spread over his pillow, her big blue eyes half-closed and gazing at him. What he couldn’t picture was what she was wearing. _I guess it’s my turn to ask._ “What are you wearing?”

He could hear the grin in her voice. “What I always wear to bed – my Captain America shield t-shirt and a pair of lace panties.”

Steve knew the shirt design well – Tony had given him one as a joke a while back. The idea of his shield stretched across Darcy’s ample chest had all of his blood going south. _Fuck…_ “What … um … what color lace?”

“White,” she said, still grinning. “Virginal white, though when you consider I haven’t been a virgin in over a decade, maybe it should be a nice, sinful shade of red.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, picturing Darcy in white panties, in red panties, in no panties at all. Groaning quietly, he desperately clung to the other vital piece of information. “You always wear my shirt to bed?”

She giggled. “Technically, it’s not your shirt since you’ve never owned it. It just has your logo on it.”

“Uh huh.”

“Jane gave it to me for my birthday last year. The whole world doesn’t need to know I’m a Captain America fangirl for life, so I just wear it to bed. Now, if you wanted to give me one of your actual shirts to wear to bed, I certainly wouldn’t say no.”

The mental image changed to Darcy wearing white lace panties and his white button-down shirt, kneeling on the bed and grinning at him as she slowly unbuttoned the shirt. Steve groaned softly.

“Now there’s the kind of sound I want to hear,” she murmured happily. “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about you in my white dress shirt. God, I need to get these jeans off.”

“Too tight?” she guessed.

“Way too tight.”

“Then by all means, take them off.” He could hear the delight in her voice.

“Completely?”

“Well, you could just take them off enough to free Mr. Happy, but really, you’d be more comfortable going all the way.”

Steve rolled his eyes, smiling. “Mr. Happy? Really?”

“Then what should I call it? Little Steve? Ooo, I know – Private First Class America.”

He laughed, he couldn’t help it. “How about we not call it by a name? Just a second.” Setting the phone on the bed, he stood up and quickly shed his jeans and shirt, leaving on his boxer briefs. He leaned two of the pillows against the headrest before sitting down again and leaning against the pillows. Picking up his phone again, he murmured, “There. No shirt, no jeans, all that’s left is my underwear.”

“Ooo, I’m betting you’re a boxer briefs man.”

Steve pulled the phone away long enough to make sure he hadn’t switched it to video. “How did you know that?”

Darcy giggled. “It’s a gift. What color?”

“Gray.” He looked down at himself. “It’s, um, obvious that I’m really enjoying our conversation.”

“Mmm. Well, it’s a good thing I have several pairs of lace panties because these are absolutely soaked. Totally ruined.” She didn’t sound the least bit upset by that.

He couldn’t help feeling immensely proud at her words. “I’m glad to know I turn you on just as much.”

“Are you kidding?” she murmured. “I go to bed every night with my hand between my legs and you in my head.”

His mouth was suddenly dry. “Darce…”

“Yes?” she asked innocently.

“Tell me what you picture me doing when you touch yourself.”

He could hear the grin in her voice. “I hope you’re sitting down.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve smiled to himself. “I’m definitely sitting down.” He paused, remembering something he overheard Tony say once. “Is it BDSM-type stuff?” He winced at the sudden nervousness in his voice.

Darcy chuckled, apparently not noticing his nerves. “Hoping I’ll say yes or no?”

“If that’s what you’re into, that’s fine, I’m just … completely ignorant about that.”

“There’s stuff on the internet I could show you, but I think most of it will shock your ‘40s sensibilities.” The gently teasing tone of her voice made him smile.

“I’ve been in the 21st Century long enough that I don’t think there’s much that could shock me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Steve,” she said, her grin audible. He heard her moving around in bed. “And to answer your question, I’m mostly into roleplay and handcuffs.” She lowered her voice to a sexy murmur to add, “But I’m also open to suggestions.”

Steve bit back a groan. “What about … what’s the word for it?” He paused, remembering another conversation with Tony. “Oh yeah – vanilla. Are you into vanilla stuff?”

“Of course. A long, slow fuck is the best thing after a hard day. That’s my favorite fantasy about you, getting back to your original question. Just you and me making the most of your Super-Soldier stamina. In my head at least, you can go for hours.”

His cock was fully hard now but he momentarily ignored it to focus on what she’d said. “Darce … you and I … it wouldn’t be ‘fucking.’”

“Too crude?”

“Too impersonal.”

“Then what would it be?”

_Making love,_ his mind supplied, much to his surprise. _What? No, that’s not right either._ “Sex. You and I, we’re … close. This whole conversation is blurring the lines between friendship and … something else, but we’re not a couple of strangers who met at a club and decided to have a quickie in the back alley.”

“That’s true, but it does give me a new idea for a fantasy,” she murmured, amused. “But my favorite one is you coming to me just after a mission. You’re still in your Captain America suit, and you’re dirty and sweaty from the fight, but I don’t care about that.”

“You don’t, huh?” he asked, smiling to himself.

“Nope. You’re all high on adrenaline and testosterone and whatever other hormones are running through a guy when he’s just been in a battle. You’ve got all this extra energy to burn off and I’m the one you wanna burn it off with.”

“That makes you feel special,” Steve murmured. “I could be with anyone but I chose you.”

“Um, yeah,” she said, sounding embarrassed. “Is that bad?”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to feel special, Darcy, to feel singled out.”

“No, I mean… Never mind. Anyway, you find me in the kitchen and throw me over your shoulder then you carry me to the bedroom.”

Steve chuckled. “I prefer a bridal-style carry.”

“Really?” she asked, sounding interested. “I’ll have to update my fantasy, then. In the bedroom, you throw me down on the bed (lightly, I might add) then I’m treated to a nice little show of you stripping off your uniform.”

Steve couldn’t help blushing. “You, um, you know I don’t wear anything under it except a jockstrap, right?”

“Well, I do now,” she said, and he could tell she was grinning from ear to ear. “Another update to the fantasy. And in my head, you’re not shy about your body.”

He thought about that for a moment. “I was definitely shy about it before the serum.”

“And now?”

Steve shrugged, though he knew she couldn’t see it. “I think if I were with someone I cared about, I wouldn’t be shy about my body.” _Just about what to do with it._ “What about you?”

“Oh, definitely not shy. I mean, I was in high school – kids can be cruel no matter what you look like – but now I’m proud of my body.”

He smiled to himself. “That’s one of the things I like most about you, Darcy – your confidence.”

“Thanks,” she said, sounding pleased. “So … once you’re _au naturel_ , you then insist on getting me the same way.”

“You like it when someone undresses you?” Steve murmured.

“Oh yeah, it makes me feel like a present.”

He chuckled. “You’re definitely a gift, Darcy. Then what happens?”

She paused. “You really want me to go into detail?”

“This whole thing was your idea,” he reminded her softly, “but you’ve got me hooked now. I want to know everything about your fantasy.” _And who knows, I just might make it come true someday._

“You, um, you start eating me like you’re starving and I’m a Whopper with cheese.”

He groaned quietly. “One sec, Darce.” Setting the phone down, he then lowered his shorts enough to free his cock and balls. Picking up the phone again with his left hand, he then started to stroke himself with his right. The thought of pleasuring Darcy was just too good. “Go on,” he murmured.

“Only if you tell me what you’re doing right now,” she murmured, and her knowing tone of voice told him she had a pretty good idea.

Still, he humored her. “I’m touching myself while I think about having my mouth on you.”

“Ooo… It’s too bad we’ve got two floors between us, that’s a show I’d like to see.” She paused. “Have you ever gone down on a woman?”

“No, but then there are a lot of things I haven’t done.” He winced, his hand stilling when he realized what he was implying.

There was dead silence on the other end for several heartbeats, then she asked gently, “Steve, are you really a virgin? I mean, I was mostly kidding about you being unsullied. You’re a Boy Scout (and I mean that in a good way), I just didn’t think…”

Steve sighed quietly. “It’s okay, Darce. And yeah, I am. I never had a date before the serum and I’ve been too busy fighting to, well, do anything else that starts with F.”

She laughed softly. “Well, this definitely changes things.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Changes things how?” Steve asked warily. Now that they’d started this, he realized he didn’t want to stop.

“Well … I was kinda hoping this would lead to the real thing.” She sounded disappointed but then she perked up. “But hey, phone sex is still good.”

He knew instantly that he wanted the real thing too. “Why wouldn’t it lead to the real thing?” he murmured.

“You’ve been saving yourself this long, your first time should be with someone you really care about,” she said softly.

Steve couldn’t help smiling. “And why do you think that wouldn’t be you?”

There was a soft thud then Darcy said hesitantly, “Steve, what … why … when-”

He chuckled gently. “Three more question starters and you’ll have the full set.” He softened his voice. “Darcy, I like you, a lot. More than a lot. You’re sweet and sassy and you’ve got a big heart. Plus, you’re my type – a petite brunette with knock-out eyes.”

“You know, that’s the first time a guy talked about my looks without mentioning my tits.” She sounded amused and touched at the same time.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Steve said, grinning, “I love your figure. I want to put my hands and mouth all over you.”

“Then what’s stopping us?” she murmured. “All you’ve got to do is come to me, then you can come in me.”

He groaned while she giggled. “I want it to be special, not just something we do because we’re both horny.”

“Is that a promise, Rogers?” she murmured. He could only imagine her smile – happy and hopeful.

Steve grinned. “That it is, Lewis. When the time is right, I’d very much like for you to be my first.”

She murmured, “I want that too. And in the meantime?” Her grin was audible. “You’ve got me all worked up here, Steve. Don’t leave a girl hanging.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Darce,” he murmured, still smiling. “Where were we?”

“You had your mouth on my ladyparts,” she said, still grinning.

He groaned quietly. “Can we call it something else, please?”

“Womanhood?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “That’s not quite as bad. A bit old-fashioned.”

“Like you?” she teased gently.

He chuckled. “I like to think I’m catching up.”

“You are, slowly but surely. So, how crude do you want me to get?” she asked, amused. “Or do you have me on some good girl pedestal?”

Steve chuckled again. “You’re sweet but I know you’re not that innocent.”

Darcy giggled. “I’m guessing you’re not turned on by a woman with a dirty mouth.”

“It depends on the woman,” he said, smiling a bit. “And the dirt, I suppose.”

“Okay, s’pose the woman’s me. If I said that I’m picturing you with your mouth on my cunt…”

The mental imagery of that had his hand back on his cock. “Um, yeah, that … that’s a good picture, but I’m not sure about that word.”

There was a pause. “Yeah, as words go, that one’s kinda like getting hit by a two-by-four, not that I know what that feels like. How about pussy?”

“Much better,” Steve murmured.

“Dirty but not offensive.”

He grinned. “Exactly.”

“Mmm… So, I’ve always imagined you’re a champion pussy-eater,” Darcy murmured, “you can get me off better than anyone, even myself.”

Steve groaned as he stroked himself lazily. “You’ll have to teach me.”

“No one ever, like, took you aside and gave you pointers?”

He smiled a bit. “During the war, yeah – the chorus girls taught me how to kiss, Bucky gave me a few tips about, well, the rest, but he didn’t cover … this.”

“I wonder what Nat thinks of his skills,” she said, grinning. The two of them had been dating for a few months.

Steve chuckled. “I’m not about to ask her.” He sighed softly, thinking about Darcy’s body. “I want you to show me exactly what you like, Darce.”

“Only if you do the same,” she murmured. “I’m guessing no one’s given you a blow-job.”

He shrugged. “People have offered, but I’ve always declined. Any kind of sex has to be with someone I care about. Doing something with a stranger just … feels wrong.”

“I’ve had sex with strangers. Safe sex, I might add.” She paused. “Does that bother you?”

“No,” he said honestly. “People should decide for themselves what’s best for them.”

“Very open-minded of you,” she murmured approvingly. “While we’re being honest, Steve, I have to say that I haven’t had any ‘fun’ since I met you.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “By ‘fun,’ you mean…?”

“All of the above. It’s just been my hands and the occasional toy since I moved in here.”

He had to hold back a groan. “Darce…”

“Does _that_ bother you?” she asked and he imagined she was holding her breath.

“Bother, no.” He smiled softly. “Flatter and arouse, yes. But why me? Everyone on the team is good-looking.”

“Yeah, but you’re it for me, Steve,” she said softly. “And it’s not just your face or your bod. The most attractive thing about you is your gigantic heart.”

_It’s yours,_ his mind immediately offered. _What?_ “Darcy … I don’t know what to say.”

“Then don’t say anything, just listen. Like every American schoolkid, I grew up learning about what you did during World War II, how you were a hero. I admired Captain America like I admired Abe Lincoln and George Washington, but it wasn’t until I got to know the man behind the shield that I, well…”

“That you what, Darcy?” he asked softly as he tried to ignore his racing heart.

“That I fell in love with Steven Grant Rogers.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, readers!

Steven let out a soft gasp as his heart flipped at her words and it took him several heartbeats before he could speak again. “Darce…”

“You don’t need to say anything,” she said quickly and quietly. “I shouldn’t have dumped that in your lap. Can we … um, can we just go back to the sex, please?”

 _She thinks I don’t feel the same way._ “Darcy-”

His admission was cut off by the sound of Friday clearing her non-existent throat. “Sorry to interrupt, Captain, but duty calls. Wheels up in twenty minutes.”

 _Fuck…_ “Thanks, Friday,” he muttered, glancing up at the ceiling. He turned back to his phone. “Did you hear that?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Darcy muttered. “It’s just as well, I killed the mood.”

“Darcy…”

“Stay safe,” she said, trying to sound cheerful. “Don’t do anything stupid. Well, stupider than usual.”

He chuckled. “Thanks. We’ll finish this when I get back,” he insisted softly.

“Uh huh,” she muttered. “Bye, Steve.”

He sighed quietly. “Bye, Darcy.”

A quick jerk-off in the shower took care of his body. His thoughts were another story. All he could think about was Darcy’s admission and how much he wanted to say those words back to her. _I would’ve told her after Friday’s interruption but saying it for the first time when I’m about to leave wouldn’t be good, even I know that._

On the Helicarrier, after they were briefed on the situation, Steve kept to himself while the others chatted. It didn’t take long for Nat to seek him out.

“So, you and Darcy,” she said, smiling a bit.

“Who told you?” he asked warily.

“Friday. She told me the two of you were having a ‘personal’ conversation and needed a discrete way to interrupt you. I gotta say, I approve.”

“You do?” he asked, surprised.

“Yeah – you need somebody who can make you smile.” She grinned. “Darcy puts the sappiest smile I’ve ever seen on your face.”

He chuckled, relaxing. “Thanks, Nat. I’m crazy about her.”

Nat tilted her head slightly. “Have you told her that?”

“I was about to before Friday’s ‘discrete’ interruption.” He smiled a bit. “It’s the first time I ever wanted to take a sick day from being Captain America.”

She smiled sympathetically. “Tell Fury you need a few days off to ‘recover’ when we get back.”

Steve smirked. “He’ll see right through that.”

“Not if I get his significant other to persuade him.”

“Fury’s dating?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Do I want to know who?”

Nat smirked. “I’d tell but I’ve been sworn to secrecy. When they’re ready, they’ll make it public.”

“Right.” He saw the looks Nat and Bucky were giving each other and smiled. “How do you balance being an Avenger and being in a relationship?”

“I think it’s easier for me since Bucky’s right there with me on the battlefield – he knows exactly what I’m going through. We make time for each other between missions, no matter how exhausted or busy we are.” She grinned at Bucky. “It’s a commitment and we are definitely committed.”

“And probably should be,” Bucky muttered, smirking.

Nat rolled her eyes fondly then turned back to Steve. “As long you both respect that there will be times you’re apart and appreciate the times you’re together, you’ll be fine.”

He sighed softly. “I hope you’re right, Nat.”

* * *

Unfortunately for Steve, the mission lasted for two very long days. By the time he was home, all he wanted was to find Darcy and finish what they’d started. But first, a shower.

As soon as he walked out of his bedroom, freshly scrubbed and wearing his second-oldest pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, he called Darcy.

She answered on the second ring. “Steve?” The joy he was expecting to hear wasn’t there. Instead, she sounded wary.

“Hi, Darce,” he said softly. “Are you free tonight?”

“Um, sorta?”

“Which means…?”

“I’m free tonight but I’ve got an early flight tomorrow. Jane and I are going to the christening of a new mega-telescope in Hawaii.” He could hear the attempt at levity in her voice. “I’ve already nicknamed it the Big Kahuna.”

Steve chuckled. “Why am I not surprised?”

“So, um, if you want to come down to my level, we can watch a movie. I hear _Snowpiercer_ is pretty good.”

“Actually,” he murmured, “I was hoping to pick up where we left off.”

“Steve, I…” She sighed quietly.

“Yes?”

“I don’t need to, I already know what you’re gonna say.”

He raised an eyebrow. “And that is?”

“You don’t feel the same.”

“Why would you think that?” he murmured. “I told you I want you to be my first, Darcy. First and only, if I’m being honest.”

“Steve-”

“There’s something I have to do, then we can talk, really talk.”

“Okay,” she squeaked.

After they hung up, Steve looked at the ceiling. “Friday?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“What’s Nat doing right now?”

“Making dinner for herself and Sgt. Barnes.”

“Thanks.” He called her.

Nat picked up on the second ring. “Steve, if this is another mission…”

He chuckled. “Nothing like that. I’m, um, about to go tell Darcy that I love her and, hopefully, show her.”

“I’m guessing you don’t need a crash course in the birds and the bees.” Her smirk was audible.

Steve grinned. “Hardly. I just wanted to know if roses would be an appropriate gift.”

“I’m sure if you’d ask her, she’d say she just needs you.”

“Yeah, but … I want tonight to be special for her.”

There was a pause. “Okay, Steve,” she said fondly. “Here.” She sent him an instant message with different rose colors and their meanings. “If you’re going for ‘special,’ this’ll help.”

He glanced at the list, grinning. “Thanks, Nat.”

“Anytime.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. One more chapter after this, I think.

Steve took a deep breath then knocked on Darcy’s door. A large bouquet of roses was in one hand and his heart was in the other.

Darcy stared at him wide-eyed after she opened the door. “You came.”

He chuckled. “I told you I would.”

“Yeah, but I thought… Never mind.” She stood aside to let him in, her eyes on the bouquet. “Are those for me?”

“I wouldn’t buy roses for anyone else, Darce,” he said, grinning, as he handed them to her. After some deliberation at the flower shop, he had settled on two dozen yellow roses with red tips since the list Nat had sent him stated that those meant “friendship turning into love.” The Wedgwood crystal vase was a last-minute gift from Pepper, who had seen him walking through the Avengers Tower lobby with the flowers in a plain glass vase.

Darcy closed her eyes to smell the flowers then grinned at him happily. “They smell as good as they look. Thank you so much for these, Steve.”

Steve sighed in relief then grinned back at her. “You’re welcome. I just couldn’t believe that most of the roses at the store didn’t have a scent.”

She carried the flowers into the kitchen and Steve followed her. “Yeah, roses these days are bred for looks, not scent. All style, no substance.” She placed the bouquet on the peninsula then reached up to lightly stroke the petals of one rose. “I’ve never seen roses this color.”

“Neither have I until today,” he said softly as he took her free hand and she looked at him, her eyes huge and hopeful. “They mean ‘friendship turning into love’ and I don’t think anything could be more appropriate for us, Darce.”

“You’re … you’re sure that’s what you feeling, Steve?” she asked softly. “I don’t wanna rush you into anything. Or make you feel like you have to say it just because I did.”

Steve chuckled. “This from the woman who started sexting me out of the blue?” Her face fell and she tried to pull her hand away but he held on. “Darcy,” he said gently, “I’m kidding. I was surprised when you started it but talking to you about sex, about your feelings, it made me realize-”

“How much you want me?”

“How much I love you.” He gave her a little half-smile. “I already knew how much I wanted you.”

She stared at him for a heartbeat then launched herself into his arms, her arms going around his neck as she hugged him tightly. Steve hugged her back, pulling her off her feet so he could do it properly.

She giggled softly in his ear. “I should’ve known you’d sweep me off my feet.”

“If you insist,” he said, grinning, then Darcy squealed in delight as he lifted her into a proper bridal carry then brought her to her bedroom.

He set her on the edge of the bed then sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. “I think we need to talk about everything first instead of jumping in with both feet.”

Darcy smirked. “I’ve never had a foot fetish but if that’s what you’re into…”

Steve playfully rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. Darce, I…” He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “I told you I’ve never done this before.”

“How close have you gotten?” She smiled a bit. “I mean, you’ve never made a home run, but what about the bases?” She paused. “Did they have those terms in your time?”

He chuckled. “The baseball-as-sex metaphors were after but thanks to the internet, I’m caught up.” He could feel his cheeks warming as he said, “I, um, never got further than first base.”

“Oh wow,” she murmured. He just knew his face was completely red then but Darcy just gently squeezed his hand. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that, but are you sure you want to go straight to a home run tonight? I don’t wanna overwhelm you.”

He had to smile at her thoughtfulness. “I think if we go slow, cover the bases one at a time, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” She smiled a bit. “Can we drop the baseball metaphor now?”

“Sure. So, um…”

“You said Bucky taught you?”

He nodded. “My dad would’ve but he died before I was old enough to learn.”

She gently squeezed his hand. “But Bucky didn’t tell you how to get the ball rolling?”

“I think he just assumed things would happen naturally.”

“And they will, I think we need to just relax.” She hesitated then got up and went to her iPod, which was on a dock on her nightstand. After scrolling through it, she pushed the button and a song he recognized as Martina McBride’s “I Just Call You Mine” started playing through the speaker.

Steve grinned as he stood up. “You’re the one who showed me this song.”

She smiled at him weakly. “Um, yeah. It’s, well, it’s how I feel about you, Steve.”

He took her in his arms and they started to slow dance. “I’m flattered, Darce,” he murmured.

Darcy sang along softly as she gazed up at him. “‘You’re the dream that I’ve been chasing after years of waiting for a chance to finally shine. Everyone calls you amazing…’”

Before she had a chance to finish the line, he stole the words with a kiss.


End file.
